


Your Mom Isn't Going Anywhere

by sentient_bees



Series: The Calm After the Storm [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Mentioned Ben Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentient_bees/pseuds/sentient_bees
Summary: It's the anniversary of Ben Parker's death, and May and Peter are distraught. Tony wants to help.





	Your Mom Isn't Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This work is partially based off the song So Big / So Small from Dear Evan Hansen:
> 
> https://youtu.be/9vD2JBq0ns8
> 
> (Find the hidden song lyrics if you can ;) )
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

May hears the door open. “Hello?” She hears Tony call. 

 

“I’m in here!” She waves him down from her place in living room on the couch. Tony takes off his coat and walks through the apartment to set down two coffees on the table. They do this every Friday-- sitting down to talk at the Parker’s apartment with coffee or tea. They share the going-ons in their somewhat separate lives, and talk about Peter. Sometimes Pepper joined them, but today it was just the two of them. 

 

“How are you?” Said May, gratefully picking up her coffee and curling up on the couch.

 

“Same old, same old,” Tony replied, sinking into the cushions next to her, “Running the company, inventing new and innovative technology, saving the world. What about you?” 

 

May chuckles, “You make my life sound so boring.” 

 

“Well, this certainly isn’t boring,” he gestures around the apartment, filled with photos and mismatched furniture.

 

“You’re too kind,” she says mockingly, taking a sip of coffee. 

 

“No, really, it’s like a little apartment out of a magazine,” he looked around thoughtfully, “I like it. I always like coming here.”

 

“Thank you,” May said quietly, eyes dropping to the cup in her hands.

 

“So how are you doing?” Tony questioned, slightly put off by the sudden change in her demeanor. 

 

“I guess I’ve been better.” She fiddled with top of her cup, not meeting his gaze. 

 

“Did something happen?” Tony questioned, concern edging into his voice. May paused for a long time before replying, as if to prepare herself. “Yes.”

 

“Two years ago, I mean,” she added quickly, “It’s just. . .today is the anniversary of Ben’s death.” That’s right. Tony knew Peter was acting strange that morning when he went off to school, but he didn’t think to question it. 

 

“Oh-- I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” His voice was sincere. 

 

“It’s fine,” May said as she idly began to fidget. They sat there in silence for a minute before Tony decided to speak. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”

 

May sighed. “He-- well. . .” she bit her lip “There was a burglar in our house. Ben startled him and the burglar shot him.” Tony stared at her, putting a hand on top of her’s in an attempt to comfort her. 

 

“I’m so sorry May. I can understand what you’re feeling, if that helps.” Tony was startled to see her look up with tears in her eyes. Had he said the wrong thing? Something that unintentionally set off her grief for her husband? No, this wasn't about him. She was only grieving, and he was a simply a witness. He thought, for a moment, how a year and a half ago she didn’t trust him at all. Now she felt comfortable enough to tell him some of her most personal issues. That made him proud, almost, of how far they had come-- for Peter’s sake.

 

May laughed slightly before wiping the tears away. “He would have been happy you’re here, you know.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow at that. “What?”

 

“Ben. . .he would have been happy to know that you’re here is all. Helping to take care of Peter. I know it means so much to me.” She practically whispered it, “And I know he would be happy to see Peter with someone who cares about him.”

 

Tony almost laughed at the absurdity of the statement, “But you’re here too May, he adores you.”

 

She gave him a smile. It was slight, sad. “I know. But there are certain things that I just can’t be there for, you know? When Ben died I knew there would be spaces I couldn’t fill. I’m not too versed in science and engineering and I’m definitely no superhero. I try to help him through the nightmares and panic attacks, but I can only offer my sympathy. You have empathy, which is something I’ll likely never be able to provide.”

 

Tony caught her gaze, which was drifting off into space. “And hopefully you’ll never have it, either. Those nightmares are a result of traumatic events, May. You don’t want to experience that. I certainly wish Peter hadn’t.”

 

“But he did, and now he needs the help of someone who understands what he’s going through.” May dropped her gaze once again in favor of staring blankly at the coffee table.

 

“I know he loves me. God knows I love him to death,” she continued, “And I try to be there in every way I can. But I knew there would be moments that I’d miss, and there’s nothing I can do to change that. You filled that gap, Tony. Another person in his life that can teach and guide him to become the man that he’s destined to become. And for that I’m forever grateful. Like going to career day when I couldn’t. I don’t think you realize it, but that means the world to me. So thank you.” 

 

Tony was somewhat speechless. He didn’t know it meant so much to May. He was spending time with Peter because he cared about him-- he never thought twice about the obligations that came along with it. It almost felt selfish, how he didn’t think about how it was helping May. 

 

She spoke up again when he didn’t reply, quietly. “Richard may have been his father, and Ben may have raised him through his childhood. But you,” She pointed at him, “You’re going to be there for the most important points of his life. High School graduation, college graduation, his wedding, and someday he’ll have kids of his own and you will be a witness to it. We will witness it. Mary and Richard and Ben may have had a hand in it, but you’re going to be there for him for the rest of his life. Or for as long as you can, anyway.” 

 

“And so are you,” Tony gave her a stern look, “You’re the only constant in his life. You’ve been there since the very beginning. You mean the world to him.” 

 

“I know Tony,” she chuckled, wiping the tears away, “He tells me everyday, the dork. But you need to realize that he looks at you like you hung the moon and stars in the sky. And for that I am forever grateful, and Ben would be too.” 

 

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. “Have you visited him today?” May shook her head. Tony considered the situation for a moment. “You know, I think Peter could use a break from school.” 

 

\---------

 

Peter’s head was hurting from all the noise of the cafeteria. 

 

He leaned into his friend Ned’s side, contemplating whether he should go to the nurse’s office and sleep it off before fifth period, when a voice sounded over the P.A. system. 

 

“Peter Parker, please report to the main office. Peter Parker, please report to the main office.” He looked up as if the ceiling would have the answers, confused. Ned nudged him. “That’s your cue, I guess. I’ll see you when you come back.” 

 

Peter nodded numbly before picking up his bag and walking out of the cafeteria, waving goodbye to Ned and MJ. He walked through the halls, hearing every conversation happening in the school all at once. But he tuned them out. He couldn’t bring himself to care, not today. Because today had been Ben’s death, and he didn’t care about anything, even when Flash had tried to start an argument in first period. He just wanted to get over whatever he was about to get in trouble for quickly so he could go back to not caring. 

 

He could have stayed home, he knew that, but he didn’t want to have to give Tony an explanation for wanting to stay at home, or explain why he wanted to spend the day with May, or even just alone on patrol. 

 

Luckily, he didn’t have to. 

 

Tony sat in the office, waiting patiently. “Hey bud!” He stood up and clapped his hands as Peter walked in, confused. 

 

“Tony? What are you doing here?” 

 

“We have a bit of a family emergency at home-- We need you there.” 

 

“Really? What happened? Is May okay?” Peter became slightly panicked.

 

“I’ll catch you up as we’re leaving. Thank you,” Tony nodded towards the receptionist, who didn’t reply in her shock at him being there. Peter could tell she was new, because she had obviously never seen Tony before, who had visited a few times to pick up Peter for illness or early dismissals. Peter shot a quick text to Ned saying he wasn’t coming to class before leaving.

 

They walked out of the office and through the hallway, Peter getting more and more nervous by the second. Tony put a hand on his shoulder to steady his thoughts. “Relax, kid, nothing dire is happening. May’s in the car waiting for us.”

 

Peter raised his eyebrow, “What happened?”

 

“Nothing happened. I’ll let your aunt explain. It’s not really my place.” 

 

They made it to the car, Tony ushering Peter in first as he followed. May and Happy were in the front seat, and May turned to face Peter. “Hi, sweetie. We thought you might want to come out of school today. You remember what day it is.”

 

Peter nodded solemnly. 

 

“Well, we decided we should visit Ben’s grave. Go to say hi.” 

 

“Is this what this is all about?” Peter said as they pulled away from the school. 

 

“Yep,” confirmed Tony. 

 

The boy paused at that. “But. . .May, are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

 

“I’ll manage, I think.” She gave him a smile before facing forward and giving Happy directions to the cemetery. 

 

\--------

 

They trudged through the mud and the melted snow in the cemetery, minding the hundreds of rows of tombstones as they passed.

 

Eventually, they made it to large plaque with three names on it: Mary Parker, Richard Parker, and Ben Parker. A blank space was next to Ben’s name to make room for May, someday. Somehow that made the whole situation worse for Tony. To think that she would someday end up there, next to her already-deseased husband and in-laws. He almost shuddered thinking about the blank space under his parent’s names that was waiting for him. 

 

Peter stopped and stood in front of the monument, and Tony watched him carefully. His expression was unreadable. A shame, he thought, to have someone so young be numb to the pain of losing someone because they’re experienced it too many times. After a minute of silence, he spoke.

 

“Hi Uncle Ben.” He said to no one in particular, only staring at the words on the tombstone. Cold and permanent. “We haven’t been here in a while, so I’m sorry for that.” May watched her nephew intently, taking in every word.

 

“I hope you know that we love you so much, and that you’re very missed. I wish you could see us today. I think you would be proud of me. At least I hope.” His voice cracked as he stood among the stones, each etched with names of people that have long since passed. “And I’m sorry. For not saving you. But I became what you wanted me to be. I’m Spider-Man now. I save people. For you.” Peter’s tears were flowing freely now, and May moved to comfort him, bringing him into a warm embrace. Happy and Tony stood off to the side, observing the scene with respectful silence. 

 

As Tony watched the two, he couldn’t help but admire May. She loved Peter more than anything, and was there at a moment’s notice if he was ever in distress. With the way she spoke about Ben, he wondered why she let Tony be a part of their life. It wasn’t finances-- she had too much pride to latch onto someone just for the sake of money, as did Peter. No, she didn’t even trust him at first. She let him in knowing how happy Tony made Peter. She watched as another father-figure stepped into Peter’s life and took over for her husband, who had died not long before. To think that maybe her husband was easily replaceable. 

 

But he wasn’t, and Tony knew that. 

 

He would never be there to watch Peter grow up, never knew him when he was a toddler or when he was six and lost his first baby tooth. No, those experiences belonged to Ben. Not Tony. He knew this. 

 

But he would be there for when he grew up. When he graduated highschool and went off to college, he would be there. And so would May. She was always there.

 

What amazed Tony the most was May’s perseverance. She watched her in-laws die, and then her husband. Yet there she remained, putting Peter’s needs above her own. Working shift after shift to feed his super metabolism, even after Tony offered to pay for all of their groceries and she refused. She took care of him on days where he was so sick he couldn’t get out of bed, and taught Tony how to care for him, too. She was strong, in every way. In that moment, Tony realized something. 

 

May Parker was something to aspire to. 

 

And so he would, everyday. He’d try to be like May, because while it was Ben who was there for Peter when he was younger, this was the now, and he’d aspire to be everything May Parker was to Peter. Everything Ben had been, and everything his father had never been. 

 

When May and Peter parted, Tony walked over to stand by them. They stood in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being the sniffles of the two Parkers.

 

“What was he like?” Tony asked quietly. Peter answered him, not taking his eyes off the grave. “He was. . .always happy, I guess. And smart. I think he knew about my powers before I even became Spider-Man. ‘With great power comes great responsibility,’ he said one day. I’ve always believed in those words since.”

 

“He was kind, too,” Peter continued, “He always put us first. Made sure we were always comfortable. He knew that finances were important, but he always made sure to take time off to spend it with us. He was thoughtful like that.” Tony glanced at May, who was still staring ahead. 

 

“It sounds like he was a good man.” Peter only nodded. 

 

“I think I’m ready to go.” May said. She was shivering slightly, but not because of the cold. Tony got the message. 

 

“You guys head back to the car. I’ll only be a minute.” They gave him a puzzled look, but left him be anyway.

 

Once they were out of hearing range, Tony turned to the graves. “Richard, Mary, Ben,” He took a deep breath, as if preparing to present himself, “Thank you. For raising Peter, I mean.” He examined the plaque, as if expecting them to reply, and turned and walked away.

 

\--------

 

That weekend, they spent time together doing things that Ben liked to do. Ice skating, his favorite play, his favorite restaurant. In the process, they created a couple of new traditions as well. 

 

Tony could only admire the family he had been blessed with. Peter, May, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey-- and the rest of the Avengers, of course. They contributed to the festivities as well. Ten years ago, he thought he was alone. He was so wrong to think that, looking back. 

 

In Ben’s lifetime, he raised his nephew as his own, and now Tony would do the same. He learned from May, who had a hand in raising Peter from the time he was born, even before his parents passed. He thought it cruel that so many parental figures had passed on in his lifetime, but then saw her. Strong and confident, even though she too had lost so much. 

 

And as he sat back and watched Peter down a whole pizza with May smiling, amused, he thanked Ben one more time for the life he’d been given.

 

He wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

 

And neither was she.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe


End file.
